Submit
by rubyblue100
Summary: Carlisle stood and then bent down low and kissed Esme's ear, biting the lobe gently "Submit to me Esme!" Carlisle whispered before grabbing his keys from the table beside her. With a kiss on her lips Carlisle was gone Warning spanking and BDSM.
1. Chapter 1 Submit to me Esme!

**This is my first try at fan fiction and I am so nervouse because the writing on here is amazing and I am in awe. Truelly inspiring work. The subject matter is a little racy, not in first chapter but later on. However, its about Esme and Carlisle and their love and trust for each other so wont be too explicit. (maybe.)**

**I don't own any characters or books, movies etc that tye in with twilight and sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer, only me. Sigh.  
**

**Please review, (big smiles)  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**submit**

Carlisle sat at the table, shutting down his lap top and watching his wife, He wanted to ask her, no not wanted, needed to ask. They had never spoke about it and Carlisle did not think that Esme was even aware of this instinct that was in every male vampire to have the mate submit completely as Carlisle was afraid that Esme would see it as abuse instead of total trust in your mate. Esme felt those eyes on her and if she could have blushed she would have been red. Carlisle stood and then bent down low and kissed Esme's ear lobe, biting the lobe gently.

"Submit to me Esme!" Carlisle whispered before grabbing his keys from the table beside her. With a kiss on her lips Carlisle was gone. Esme sat stunned at the request, wondering if she had indeed heard her gentle husband correctly. The cup of steaming animal blood that Esme had been enjoying now sat congealed and untouched. It was the ringing from Esme's mobile that bought her to her senses.

"Alice, how lovely to hear from you how is the hunting going?" Esme asked. The children had been gone for two days on their hunting trip but Esme missed them terribly. (Well apart from the special time she and Carlisle got with an empty house and no nosy vampires with special gifts to interfere with their thoughts, emotions and predictions.)

"Listen mom, I am going to just cut to the chase, what daddy said is perfectly normal in a mate, it helps them to distress. So please do not get anxious that daddy is becoming like people in your past." Alice did not want to mention Esme's first husband by his name and did not want to bring up painful memories. However, Alice had saw the rest of the week and it was filled with anxiety, confusion, disappointment and longing for her mom and dad and she knew that it didn't have to be like that. "I know you don't want to talk to me about this, so call Carmen. Love you, be happy and trust your mate." Alice was gone before Esme had a chance to reply.

Esme sat looking at her phone always amazed about Alice's gift and just a little disconcerted that she had seen something so intimate and private. Slowly Esme scrolled down the phone until she came to Carmen's number and pushed call. "Esme! What a lovely surprise are you alright?" Carmen asked sipping her own warm beverage. Esme took a deep unnecessary breath and said in a rush.

"Carlisle asked me to submit before he left for work this morning. I am confused by this request and a little worried as I would never deny my husband anything therefore I am saddened that he would ask this of me." Esme sounded increasingly alarmed and regretted listening to Alice's advice.

"Oh Esme, please don't go thinking that Carlisle wants to hurt you, your his mate and that entitles him to ask this of you, it is not abuse my love it is natural. Has Carlisle seemed more stressed lately? Distracted perhaps?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, I assumed work was the cause, I never thought it was me." Esme was saddened that her mate had needed something and she had missed the point completely.

"Esme Cullen, stop feeling sorry for yourself, this is Carlisle's fault for not explaining this to you. To submit to your mate is normal and a release for you both. Carlisle will feel better and next time you will just know when he needs you to submit to him without him asking. Esme, enjoy it your mate will never ask more of you than you can give. Oh and Esme, please don't be thinking that it is because Carlisle is the man. Both mates need to take control one in a while. Next time you feel low you can make the same request of Carlisle. To be controlled or have control the feeling of release will be the same. You will feel closer after and a lot more free. If more human mates would submit without guilt attached their would be a lot less use for proazac and booze." Carmen looked up as Elizer entered the kitchen and smiled at her mate.

Esme and Carmen chatted about mundane topics after that as Carmen knew that Esme would be embarrassed if she knew Elizer was present. "Thank you for your advice and I will take it on board. You have given me much to contemplate. I will see you all at Christmas." Esme opened up her laptop and typed in submit.


	2. Chapter 2 Contemplation

Carlisle sat in his office deep in thought, had he just made an unforgivable error in judgment and he had been cowardly in not staying to explain why he had uttered those words. He knew he needed Esme to do this for him as he couldn't think clearly and was feeling very low and needed the release that only Esme could give. He was becoming short with his collegues and had been sharper with Jasper the other evening than he had intended. Jasper had looked at him with those big sad hurt eyes and Carlisle had felt ashamed of himself. After all Jasper had been reacting to Carlisle's pent up emotions and that is why Jasper asked his father if everything was ok. Carlisle realised it was his own embarrassment that had made him rebuke the boy. It was clear that Jasper had grasped the situation well and understood better than his father did about the mate dynamic. Jasper had apologised and said he understood is all before retreating to his room. Carlisle was aware that Jasper was sending soothing emotions his way to calm his shattered nerves. Jasper had taken a risk doing this as Carlisle may have punished him for messing with his emotions but this time it was welcomed. Alice was cross at Carlisle for being harsh with Jasper when he was only concerned for his father and Carlisle could feel her silent wrath, as he did not need his son's abilities to know Alice's emotions right now. Before they left for their trip Alice whispered to her father "Just ask her daddy, it will be ok." Before Carlisle could reply Alice had skipped away and Carlisle and Esme were alone.

It was his years with the Denali Coven where he had learned that mates submit out of love for one another. Carmen and Eleazar had been open about submitting to each another as it brings mates closer mentally and makes them one. Eleazar said the most powerful and precouse gift mates can give to each other is to submit and yield to the power of their mate. Carlisle was always amazed at their openess on the subject. Carlisle had never seen such completness in a couple. They truelly were one and were always delighted to be in each other's company. Cross words were quickly forgiven and peace was their aura. He had contemplated giving Eleazar a call to seek advice. Carlisle's patience was frayed and he did not want to alientate his work collegues and his beloved family, yet he could not make the call he would talk to Esme after work and explain why he said what he did and then let esme decide. Because of Esme's ill treatment from that devil he worried about her mixing up submission with abuse and he didnt want to open up old wounds. Carlisle got through his shift quietly, avoiding people when he could. He just wanted to go home and speak with Esme. He expected Esme to be upset with him and accuse him of being like Charles yet he hoped after he explained, Esme would understand and yield completely and find release too.

Carlisle entered the house and placed his bag and keys on the table in the kitchen area, he noticed Esme's cup of blood was still there from this morning. That made Carlisle sad to see the cup and wondered how upset he had made his wife because of his own selfish needs. She was not there to greet him and the house was silent. He took in his mate's scent and knew she was in the bedroom. Slowly at human speed Carlisle walked up the stairs taking his tie off and rubbing his temples in a very human manner. He quietly pushed open the door and saw his naked mate kneeling on the bed with head bowed and fingers laced together at the back of her neck. Carlisle entered the room and shut the door and then gazed hungrily at his mate, something feral stirred within him and Carlisle growled softly.


	3. Chapter 3 Forbidden Fruits

**This is my third chapter now. The subject matter is still a little racy. The odd mention of sexual desire is mentioned. hehehhe. Esme and Carlisle may be getting a little more explicit. (maybe.)**

**I don't own any characters or books, movies etc that tye in with twilight and sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer, only me. Sigh.  
**

**Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. (big smiles**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day...

**(Forbidden Fruit,**

**Rush Street**

**Forks. Sandy will **

**be your advisor, she **

**will help you, the net**

**wont give you your answers.**

**Have fun, I have already**

**booked a driver, he will know**

**the exact location... love Alice) **

Esme kept rereading the text. Forbidden Fruit, Esme had heard whispered conversations between Jasper and Alice about someplace forbidden? Esme thought Alice rather sneaky to know to book a driver to make sure she went. Once in the bedroom Esme was trying to decide what to wear, after all what did one wear to go to a errhhh, well a forbidden place? Something sexy or maybe conservative? A rain mac and dark glasses?

**(you have five mins **

**you look gorgeous as **

**you are and stop **

**fretting. Have fun...)"**

Esme marveled at her clever daughter and grabbed a jacket as the car pulled up in the drive. It was exciting and frightening and Esme had to remind self that she didn't need to breathe, therefore the mini panic attack that was constricting airways truelly was in her head. Esme wondered if she should wear dark glasses when the door knocked. The chauffeur nodded politely and opened the door for Esme. Once seated Esme tried to relax and watched the world go by.

"Mrs Cullen, we have arrived" Esme watched the huge gates open and the car pulling up to what appeared to be a hotel and spa. It was not what Esme had expected, perhaps a shack with XXX written on a sign. Esme laughed at her own joke and the chauffeur smiled and clicked on the code to the door. "I will take you to Sandy, if you would follow me."

Esme was led into a cosy foyer and was asked to take a seat and was bid farewell by the chauffeur with the instruction that he would pick Esme up in three hours, as per Alice's instructions.

Esme looked towards all the closed doors leading off to various rooms and could pick out the sounds and scents of the couples concealed within. Sandy appeared with a warm smile and welcomed Esme so sincerely that Esme relaxed and instantly liked this lady with the twinkling blue eyes and the flexes of grey in a mass of curly blonde hair. "Mrs Cullen, Alice has left me instructions to help put you at your ease for your special night. Lets go to my office and have a chat..."

Esme was amazed by the items that Sandy was selecting for her use. Esme looked at the thin smooth paddle and thought a gentle tap would snap it. Sandy smiled at Esme and assured her that they were tougher than they appeared as special orders were made specifically for Alice and Jasper's strength and designs. Esme looked alarmed However, Sandy just smiled and said that her own mother had built up this business with the help of Alice. Sandy spoke lovingly about Alice and said that she had appeared from know-where and literally saved her mother when she was only nineteen. "Esme, Alice is a miracle and an angel, this business is as much Alice and Jasper's as it is mine. Alice and Jasper has private residence here which, Alice will show you on your next visit. More rooms are already under construction to be very specifically equipped for you and Carlisle." Sandy's eyes twinkled before showing Esme more special items.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_"Come together right now, over me" _Esme sang along to the radio. Esme's specially made purchases was on the bed and she looked at them uncertainly, yet excited nevertheless. "Submit, I submit." Esme whispered "Only to you Carlisle." Esme reached for the packet containing the purple plug and removed the soft latex from the packaging. The plug had a long gold chain that ran from the base up the back to a collar that would fit snugly around Esme's small neck. Esme tryed to imagine handing the plug to her mate to use as he wishes. The tingling made Esme want to explore these feelings in depth. Esme decided to wait for Carlisle as it would help her get into the mindset of submission.

The longer she waited made the temptation to touch unbearable. Would Carlisle be overly rough, it was hard to imagine yet there had been times when Esme had seen a glint of the animal within. It lasted only a second or two yet Esme had to admit that she liked that hidden side to Carlisle. Laying the instruments out on the dressing table for Carlisle's attention and discretion. The paddle benign on the table excited Esme. Sometimes when Carlisle gave a playful swat to Esme's rear, she would protest indignantly. Yet, it stirred a desire that would have her recounting the incident when alone letting fingers and imagination run free. Afterwards though came the guilt of secret arousal and wondering if Esme was wrong as a swat was to punish and punish meant pain, humiliation and compliance. "Abuse!" Esme whispered biting her lower lip. "Only abuse with the wrong partner. Love, trust and completeness with Carlisle."

Slowly Esme stripped off all her clothes, jewellery except her wedding band and makeup. Esme, brushed her dark brown wavy hair and let it fall down her pale shoulders and back. The lights were turned down and only candles cast a glow across the room sending flickering shadows to dance against Esme's naked vulnerability. Carlisle was already putting his keys down and was looking for his mate. Esme knew he had caught her scent, would he smell her arousal and knew she had nearly succumbed? Small delicate fingers laced behind a bowed neck. Esme began to panic as Carlisle got closer to the door, regretting putting herself in such a precarious position. Panic caught up in her unbeating chest and Esme had to force herself not to flee.

Eyes closed Esme listened as Carlisle entered the room. The soft growl that rumbled from her mate made every hair stand on edge and the tingling that was felt earlier reverberated from Esme's toes to the top of her head. It took all the will in the world not to run from Carlisle, she knew he was watching intently and the urge to release her own hands and rub the tingling was overwhelming. Esme's fingers twitched slightly, yet a deeper, louder growl from Carlisle made her still. "Esme." Carlisle strode to the bed and tilting Esme's chin up until her eyes were locked on his. "Tell me Esme. I need to hear you say the words." Carlisle spoke with an urgency that shocked Esme and made her tremble,

Keeping eye contact Esme spoke, "I submit to you Carlisle in thought and word and deed. My being is for your pleasure, use me as you will. Sir, all I ask is that you remember that I am your Esme." Esme then bowed her head once again and relaxed completely as her will was now Carlisle's. Carlisle reached for Esme's hands and held them for a moment before looking at Esme's body and piercing her with a hard stare licking the tips of her fingers as he continued to watch her intently. Carlisle's features were unreadable yet his eyes were dark.

"I can smell your scent on your fingers. When you was preparing to submit to me using your own free will how did these fingers find their own intimate nook?" Carlisle asked in a low hiss, waiting for an answer. Esme knew it had been wrong to touch while waiting. Esme's big questioning eyes traveled to the paddle, to flicker briefly at Carlisle and then bowed her head in submission. Waiting for instruction...

."


	4. Chapter 4 Do Not Touch!

**The subject matter is a little racy, not in first chapter but later on. However, it's about Esme and Carlisle and their love and trust for each other so won't be too explicit. (Maybe a little explicit. hehehehe) Oh yeah and a little bit of spanking and anal play. Hymmmmm, I need to get out more. J**

**I don't own any characters or books, movies etc that tye in with twilight and sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer, only me. Sigh.**

**_THANKYOU_**** so much for following and reviewing. It really does make my day. Please carry on reviewing, (big smiles)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Stand up" Carlisle's voice was firm yet very quiet. He watched Esme closely waiting for her compliance and never doubting for a second that she would refuse him. Esme slowly stood in front of her mate, not sure what to do with her hands. Esme began to feel uncomfortable under Carlisle's hard stare and quickly folded her arms over her naked breasts. Carlisle abruptly reached out and grabbed Esme's right arm, bringing her in close. "YOU have agreed to submit, Esme Cullen DO NOT DARE to cover yourself from me!" Turning Esme to face away, Carlisle raised his arm and bought his out stretched hand down on Esme's rear several times in an extremely rapid succession of sharp spanks. Esme cried out in shock, pain and fear and looked up with tear filled eyes to face her coven leader. Carlisle placed Esme once again to face him and to gage her reaction to the slight chastisement.

Esme was struggling with her new position as she fought her own internal battle to submit. The spanking was a shock as it clearly was not meant as a love pat during play. It had hurt; Carlisle had intentionally hurt her as a warning. Esme had already submitted and her word was her bond. Therefore, hiding herself away from her husband was disobedient and certainly was not submitting in thought, word or deed! The urge to dart or implore Carlisle to stop was overwhelming. However, the ever present tingle made Esme hold her tongue as Carlisle's gaze flickered to her hard, erect nipples as her arms hung by her side. Esme chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before speaking. "I am sorry Carlisle, it will not happen again please accept my request for forgiveness"

Carlisle was comforted that Esme had complied as he had been considering whether to release her from the subservient role or indeed to continue as he could sense her conflicting emotions. The stiff nipples and her scent did tell another story though? "You are forgiven Esme, and I am pleased that you have learnt your new place swiftly." Carlisle lifted Esme's chin up so she could look directly into his golden eyes. "You will find release my Esme and peace, I guarantee you. DO NOT struggle with me on this; consider your stinging backside as a warning." Carlisle pulled Esme close and pulled her into an embrace, he could feel Esme trembling, yet not resisting him. "I love you." Carlisle softly expressed before hardening his resolve once again. He squeezed her bottom hard as a reminder to his words then pulled away, leaving Esme badly wanting...

Carlisle slowly began to roll the sleeves up on his white shirt while never taking his eyes off Esme's body. "Esme look at me." Carlisle reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. Placing the bottle on the table, Carlisle snapped on a pair of medical gloves he had retrieved from his bulging trouser pocket. "Fetch for me the plug and explain to me why it is fundamental to my teachings?" Carlisle stood up proud and stern and watched his wife fixedly; to catch the faintest hint of insubordination.

Esme picked up the packet containing the purple plug and reluctantly handed it to Carlisle. Esme watched as Carlisle removed the plug from the packet and ran his fingers up the chain to rest at the collar. The plug alarmed Esme; the idea of having it inserted inside her made her squirm under Carlisle's stare. Esme was not scared, it was the embarrassment of allowing Carlisle to touch that part of her and knowing she would just have to bend over and take it. Carlisle began to look impatient as he waited for Esme to answer his question. "Do I need to repeat myself Esme, do you need ANOTHER warning?"

"The p-p-plug is important because it represents..." Esme hesitated for a moment before trying to think of its use in another way. The plug would be used by her mate in the most intimate and private of locations. The plug was personal, secret and a reminder or perhaps a warning of things to come. "Ownership is what the plug represents. The plug will perhaps be uncomfortable to endure, which will be my reminder and warning to submit to you. I will have no control over when the plug is put in or taken out. That, Carlisle is your discretion; the plug represents your p-power over me." Esme watched Carlisle's hands as they held on to the plug and collar. "The reason you are wearing the g-gloves is to show me that the plug is a necessary part of my submission and not to be mixed up with the act of intimacy with your bare hands." Esme lowered her eyes to the floor and waited for Carlisle's satisfaction or discontent at her words.

"I am pleased that you realize the significance of this plug." Carlisle picked up the lube and rubbed a small amount on his gloved fingers. "Lower yourself over the side of the bed and arch your back." Esme very slowly did as she was told, knowing that this act would be the hardest command to follow. Resting her head on her trembling folded arms Esme tensed as she heard Carlisle move behind her. "You must relax and accept what is about to happen." After a long pause Esme let her whole body loosen up.

Carlisle stood directly behind Esme and lifted her hips higher up off the bed. Keeping his left arm around her lower waist for support Carlisle used the tip of his right index finger to push slowly into Esme's tight anus. Esme went rigid at the intrusion and began to pull away. Carlisle growled in warning and continued to go deeper, never letting Esme go. A second finger joined the first and he made circular motions to stretch the opening. Esme felt vulnerable and humiliated, yet could not stop the juices flowing from her traitorous body.

After a few minutes Esme was squirming and thrusting her hips higher to take his fingers deeper. Carlisle stroked his thumb over her wetness and the engorged lips. "Esme be still. I am pulling out now and you are to take your hands and part your buttocks to accept the plug. DO NOT move from your position or I will spank you." Esme felt hot and flustered. It was uncomfortable when Carlisle removed his fingers and Esme whimpered.

Reaching behind, she did as she was told. Head to one side Esme rested her cheek against the comforting scent of the bed cover. Small tapered fingers parted the buttocks and she waited. "Wider, please." Esme pulled her cheeks as far apart as she could and felt the plug's intrusion slowly at first, then go deeper inside. This was a new type of panic as the plug was wide. Carlisle gripped Esme's waist tighter and pulled her up higher to take the shaft all the way inside her. The urge to push the plug back out was almost too much to stand as the widest part was being inserted. The relief when it was finally all the way in made Esme cry.

Carlisle helped Esme stand as he trailed the chain up Esme's back and then attached the collar to her neck. He traced a finger down her neck to brush Esme's collar bone. Esme looked uncomfortable and began to squirm. "Be still, hands by your side." The plug felt to Esme like it would slip out and she so badly still wanted to push. "YOU will not let the plug fall out; it will stay in until I say otherwise. If you DELIBERATELY let it slip out, you will face unpleasant consequences and will endure wearing it for a week. IF I have to insert it again today it will be without lubrication. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Esme nodded and used all her inner strength not to remove the plug.

"I am going to take a shower, please sit down on the chair, making sure you keep your legs as far apart as they will go." Esme sat down gingerly as it sent the plug higher up. The humiliation and discomfort made Esme want to jump up, Carlisle's gaze pinned her to the chair. Slowly Esme parted her legs and put her hands behind her neck to show Carlisle that she was complying. Smiling he hunkered down in front and licked the juices hungrily until Esme was writhing on the chair. Carlisle stood up and smiled at his impatient wife. "DO NOT touch yourself while I am showering. I WILL KNOW and be very dissatisfied." Esme sat and listened to the shower turning on. Just one touch, she was throbbing for release...


	5. Chapter 5 Lips

**The subject matter is a little racy, not in first chapter but later on. However, it's about Esme and Carlisle and their love and trust for each other so won't be too explicit. (Maybe a little explicit. hehehehe) Oh yeah and a little bit of spanking and anal play oh and some BDSM thrown in for good measure... Hymmmmm, I need to get out more.J (If this story offends you just click off it and shake your head in despair before finding a better suited story to read.)**

**I don't own any characters or books, movies etc that tye in with twilight and sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer, only me. Sigh.**

**_THANKYOU _****so much for following and reviewing. It really does make my day. Please carry on reviewing, (big smiles)**

Carlisle let the hot jet spray soothe him. He was still reeling from these new revelations. Esme had submitted to him, it was a release they both needed and he had to stop himself from rushing back to her and taking her NOW. Carlisle could smell her delicious scent as he had kept the door to their ensuite slightly ajar to remind his wife to behave. He smiled as he knew those hands were not behind that beautiful neck. The scent was powerful and he could still taste her saltiness on his tongue.

Putting his face under the spray he couldn't help noticing how very (pardon the pun) alive he felt and free as if he and Esme were nomad vampires who only lived to couple and feed. That feeling in itself was incredible and Carlisle liked it. He would die for his family and would never be without them. However, he could get use to this new dynamic in his relations with his mate. It was powerful and just what the doctor ordered, he chuckled at his own lame joke and switched off the shower.

Carlisle grabbed a towel and began to dry his wet golden hair as he played back the unexpected turn of events in his mind. After he had swatted Esme he had believed that he would have to stop or take things slower. Those erect nipples and heady scent of arousal changed his mind; he knew his Esme though and would know if she truly did become distressed. That did not mean he would not push her to her limits.

Carlisle strode back into their bedroom, keeping his eyes on Esme's seemingly compliant form, Carlisle was not fooled. "Esme Cullen, have those hands remained in place the whole of the time I left you?" Esme nodded while keeping her eyes downcast. Her open legs were glistening with juice and Esme squirmed, very aware that Carlisle knew she was lying to him. "You know how I feel about lies." Carlisle stood naked, wet and very erect as he took hold of Esme's chin tilting her face upwards in a firm grip and looked deep into her eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Carlisle removed his hand and stroked Esme's hair before folding his arms to wait for a reply.

Esme wanted his touch back, she needed it so badly. The plug continued to make her want release. Oh how she needed him roughly. "Let me lick you dry Carlisle." Esme said in a quiet yet sultry tone. Carlisle was taken by surprise he had expected an apology or maybe the truth? He could not help the smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth. His Esme really was full of surprises this evening. Carlisle got closer to his minx and with one slight nod of his head he looked down before speaking.

"You can lick me Esme; put your hands behind your back. This does not change how I feel about your lies and disobedience, begin." Esme scooted forward on the chair and very gently began to lick the tip of Carlisle's penis, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth in a quick succession. Esme knew how to excite him and perhaps make him cum so he would forget about her roving hands. Her tongue licked at the shower water working slowly all along his large shaft.

Every now and then Esme would look up at Carlisle to gage his reaction, he remained silent with his eyes shut, the odd sound escaping before he stoically caught himself again. Esme knew he was battling to remain in charge and she smiled to herself. She took Carlisle deep into her throat and heard him gasp before placing a hand on her shoulder, grasping it firmly. Carlisle suddenly growled loudly as he came into Esme's waiting mouth. Esme licked and swallowed eagerly catching every drop. He gasped at the power of his orgasm and only remained standing because he was still holding on to Esme's shoulder. Esme knew Carlisle would let her up now and pleasure her. She wanted to scream for release.

After a moment Carlisle removed his hand from his mate and looked down at her and smiled knowing at his wife had what she had been up to, distracting him indeed. Esme reached out to take Carlisle's hand. "Behind your back please." The command was quiet and hoarse, a command nether the less. Esme gulped, misjudging the situation, she saw Carlisle smile at her. "You need to learn self-discipline, so this is what is going to happen. Show me what you were doing while I was in the shower?" Esme was shocked she had never masturbated in front of Carlisle, that was a secret pleasure for only her eyes. Carlisle stopped smiling and stared at her hard. "Do you need a WARNING before you DO as you are TOLD!?"

Esme felt suddenly humiliated and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Slowly her hands found that private little nook once again. Only this time Carlisle was watching intently, cock growing once again. She felt tender to the touch because of how strongly she needed to let loose, the arousal began to take over her shame and Esme began to rub and caress, she knew she was about to cum as she began to feel light headed and was becoming less aware of her surroundings. "Enough!" Carlisle suddenly commanded. Esme continued as she was nearly there she could not stop. Suddenly her small hands were enveloped in Carlisle's hands as he hunkered down again and put her hands to his chest."I said enough Esme. You will learn restraint and to LISTEN when I tell you to STOP!" Carlisle raised his voice and Esme cringed as she came back to her senses. "In each hand take those juicy lips and part them as wide as they will go and then hold that position. You will KEEP eye contact with me and legs will remain open."

Carlisle waited to see if Esme would comply or need some encouragement. Esme placed her hands over her throbbing lips and parted them as wide as she could. The sensation was extraordinary pleasurable, she felt the cold air on her hard nub which pushed out in a more vulnerable position not having the protection of her lips over its center. Esme gasped as Carlisle moved to her pulsing nub and took it between his teeth and sucked it deeply. Esme moaned loudly and nearly moved from position before catching herself. OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD Esme screamed in her head as she felt the orgasm mounting...

Carlisle bit gently before licking her juices and the outstretched lips. He then stood up and to retrieve his dressing gown from the back of the door. Esme watched him incredulously wondering how he could be so cruel and not give her release. Yet she did not remove her hands from her now aching lips. "I am going to warm some blood up I am hungry. Remain in this position and DO NOT MOVE those fingers. You would have had release by now Esme Cullen if you had heeded me. Eyes down please, you start be thinking about why you will be receiving a very hard spanking and how to get back into my good graces. Those hands move even a fraction and YOU will be in BIG trouble little girl. UNDERSTAND and OBEY me."

Esme gulped and tried to remain still as her fingers twitched and her lips pulsed. "Yes Sir, I will not disappoint you again..."


	6. Chapter 6 Ruby Red

** (The story maybe a tad explicit. hehehehe) Oh yeah and a little bit of spanking and anal play oh and some BDSM thrown in for good measure...Blame cumor and her floggers! (If this story offends you just click off it and shake your head in despair at that naughty Rubyblue before finding a better suited story to read.)**

**I don't own any characters or books, movies etc that tye in with twilight and sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer, only me. Sigh.**

**_THANKYOU _****so much for following and reviewing. It really does make my day. Please carry on reviewing, (big smiles)**

Ruby Red

"Esme, Esme!" Esme looked around startled at Carlisle's voice. _How long had he been standing there_? Esme wondered as she tried to put her thoughts in order and come back down to earth. When Carlisle had left to get his drink Esme had been beside herself with anticipation of what would happen next. The embarrassment of her current position only heightened the agonising pleasure she was feeling. Esme knew she was safe because she was with him, her soul mate. She tingled all over and she felt reborn again the only feeling that came close to this was running free in the forest, not even running almost flying. The state that Esme was in when Carlisle had left the room was euphoric. Esme liked it and she wanted more. _The pleasure and the pain, the touch and the taste._

Carlisle had watched his mate for a good five minutes before he made her aware of his presence. Her face was truly magnificent as it was devoid of any negative emotions. This was not Esme Cullen wife and mother waiting for his touch. This was just Esme, a free spirit who lives for pleasure. He knew at that moment he had made the right decision when he asked her to submit. This new chapter in their life was exhilarating and they both wanted more. "Esme, you have kept your word and that does indeed please me to see you comply. It is better late than never my love." Carlisle bent down and removed Esme's hands from their frozen position and guided her to stand in front of him.

Carlisle placed Esme's trembling right hand to his face and leaned his cheek against her open palm while looking down into Esme's large golden eyes. "I am going to spank you for your earlier disobedience towards me, Esme Cullen. I wonder though if perhaps you may enjoy it a little too much!" As he whispered _he_ gestured with his left hand the motion of pinching his thumb and forefinger nearly together and smiled. His eyes twinkled and he pursed his lips on the syllables of the _'too much_' to complete the gesture. Taking Esme's hand from his face and kissing her wedding band before letting his mate drop her arms to her side.

Esme was floored by Carlisle's words as she knew them to be true. Over the expanse of years they had loved each other had she not pushed Carlisle's resolve many times in the hope of finding the beast within. The occasional bratty behaviour so he would take her to task? Of course it was just fantasy thoughts and reality would of course be different _maybe?_ Yet still the idea of Carlisle making her bend to his will was exciting and scary. The humiliating part of this was that Esme had always suspected that Carlisle knew. Occasionally he would growl in her ear and whisper that she had been naughty and would be spanked. He would just be playing but it would make her unbeating heart want to leap from her chest with desire and embarrassment. _This was it then_, Esme mused. The moment of truth as she contemplated her mate and what was about to happen. If it was possible Esme would be ruby red as she stood in compliance and waited for instruction.

Carlisle lightly took hold off Esme's small right wrist and walked her over to the bed as he sat down. Esme stood in front of him with her arms now by her side and head down in a submissive pose. Pointing to the spot by the side of his right leg Esme at once obeyed and waited. Carlisle gently helped Esme over his lap and positioned her so that her upper body was leaning on the bed for support and comfort. He knew Esme was excited, he also knew she was afraid of what was about to happen. Carlisle stroked her trembling back and placed his hand on her bottom which made Esme flinch slightly for a moment before relaxing again.

"Esme Cullen why are you about to receive this punishment?" Esme jumped at the sudden words after the silence.

"B-because I disobeyed you and –" Esme was too embarrassed to finish her sentence and hid her face in the crook of her arm. Sudden sharp stings to the back of her right thigh from Carlisle's hand, made Esme reconsider her words. "I touched myself when I was instructed not to do so." Esme bit her lip with embarrassment and shame. "I had submitted to you therefore I should have done as I was told." Esme tensed in anticipation.

"Yes Esme YOU should have listened to my instruction. I would never prevent you from touching in normal circumstances. However, from now on when I make a request for you to submit from that moment until we are done, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH! Doing so will end you back across my lap and I do not take your transgression lightly. I deem it that you are wilfully disobeying my request for complete compliance. This is going to hurt my love, which is my intention as it is a punishment to teach and correct to prevent repeated transgressions."

Carlisle could feel Esme tense up and he began to rub the back of her shoulders. "After you have been soundly spanked I will then and only then allow you to find release. You need to concentrate now on why it was wrong in disobeying a direct order after submitting. How did you put it? Oh yes in thought and word and deed! Esme I should not need to remind you, I shall do so only once more. DO NOT allow the plug to come out during YOUR punishment OR your spanking will begin again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Esme whispered. She raised her quivering bottom up slightly to show compliance and then waited. The first swat to her expectant behind made Esme gasp. "Owwwwwww! Carlisle that really hurt!" Esme struggled to get back up as the sting reignited the burn from the earlier swats. Carlisle held his errant wife in place with his left arm wrapped securely around her small waist.

"This." Carlisle spoke softly as he spanked harder, before continuing. "Is supposed to hurt my love; it is the reason why it is called a punishment. Now lose that disrespectful tone young lady or this will prove to be a long session across my lap." Esme hid her face in the soft fabric of the comforter and burst into tears as the reality of her current situation hit home or hit her butt either way. The outcome was the same, it hurt and she was powerless to do anything about it. The plug seemed to go deeper with every spank which made her squirm as she tried in vain to avoid Carlisle's hand. "Be still at once!" Carlisle's cold tone made Esme quake.

Carlisle spanked hard and covered every inch of Esme's waiting bottom and then continued to do the same with the back of her thighs. Esme whimpered and cried yet remained relatively still. The sting was nothing like she had expected it was sharp and each time her mate raised his hand, sheer panic would set in as she never knew where he would smack next. She had to admit the centre of her butt did feel nice to get smacked on. However, it was when Carlisle smacked higher up or lower on her sit spots when it would make her cry and plead. This would make Carlisle spend more time on certain areas and smack one sore spot over and over.

Esme howled when Carlisle had concentrated too long on her left cheek and she reached back with a flailing hand to prevent the next blow."Esme, please remove your hand or it will get smacked." Esme looked up over her shoulder, clearly shaken and crying.

"I-I-I c-can't." Esme cried pitifully and Carlisle lowered his raised arm and gently began to rub her back.

"Do we need to stop my love?" There was no anger only concern for his mate's wellbeing.

"Noooooo! Well, I don't think so!" Esme cried clearly in a dilemma of what to do. Her battered pride and swollen saw butt said stop. Yet she did not want it to stop as she felt so alive. "Can you m-move my hand, I don't want you to stop Carlisle I just can't stop my hand from shielding myself. I can't help it. Forgive me." Esme put her head back down in the comforter.

Carlisle pondered for a moment before gently taking Esme's trembling hand and pinning it to the small of her back. "We are nearly done with your punishment. You have done well Esme, I am proud of you. Raise up higher and prepare yourself." Esme complied at once feeling safe again now that Carlisle would stop if she really wanted him to. Carlisle reached over to the dressing table and retrieved the paddle and placed the smooth cold wood against Esme's burning and swollen rump.

Esme cringed at the sudden contact yet it did feel pleasurable and she leaned in closer to press her butt harder against the wood. Carlisle smiled at his wife and traced the paddle down her one punished thigh and then back up the other. "I am trying to decide how many spanks with the paddle to deal you? Tell me Esme how many do you deserve?" He traced a finger down Esme's spine before giving a small tug on the collar as he waited for an answer.

"However many whacks you deem fit to administer my love."Esme whispered feeling light headed and trying to prevent the urge to bite her mate's thigh with desire as she wriggled on his lap. The plug was deep inside and sending her over the edge; as she had to try with all her will of preventing the plug from slipping back out. The sensation from the cold paddle and Carlisle's now gentle hands were too much for one vampire to take. "P-please Carlisle, I need release. I need you to let me."It was more of a moan than actual coherent words.

Carlisle gently pushed his wife back down and raised his one leg slightly to raise her beautiful bottom. "I do not remember saying that you're punishment is over yet Esme!"He had a mock stern tone now as he played with the chain running up Esme's back. BANG, Carlisle had raised the paddle and snapped it smartly on his own hand. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from yelling out. "Wow Esme, where did you get this! It LOOKS so flimsy. If I had been human I would have broken my hand!" He could not believe the strength in the innocent looking object as he stared at his traitorous hand and the sting that it was emitting.

Esme had nearly jumped up to the ceiling in fright when she had heard the bang and had waited to feel the pain of the paddle, yet it did not come and she peeked around at her stunned husband as he stared at his own hand in disbelief. "You really do not want to know Carlisle where I found my new toys!" Esme couldn't stop herself from laughing at Carlisle's expression, he was not used to feeling physical pain well at least not in a very long time, and the facial expression told her he was braving it out. She laughed so hard that tears streamed from her eyes and she had to slowly get herself back under control and not lose the plug. This thought alone calmed her down as Carlisle watched her, tilting his head to the side in a quizzical manner. He was trying to keep a straight face. However, the traces of a smile were winning the battle for supremacy.

"Hush women." Carlisle growled playfully before placing his left hand on the small of Esme's back. "I believe that ten would be sufficient." Carlisle's tone had become more serious and Esme shut her eyes tight and waited for the blossoming pain that she would soon feel on her punished behind. Carlisle raised the paddle and smacked his mate smartly nine times in the centre of her bottom. Esme sucked in a huge unnecessary breathe as she tried to remain in place. She was well aware that the sting was being admintered lightly and for that she was indeed thankful as her bottom was throbbing and playing a tune to its own beat. The paddle was gently caressing her tortured skin until it came to rest just under the curve where her bottom meets thigh. "How many did I just administer?"

"N-nine."Esme tensed as she waited for ten. She felt the paddle raised higher than before and Carlisle's left hand was pressing down more firmly on her exposed back. The paddle found its target with a loud BANG and Esme yelled and tried to scramble away. Carlisle scooped Esme up in his arms and started nuzzling her ear. Esme was crying and still shocked at the pain from the paddle yet the nuzzling and nibbling felt damn fine.

"You are forgiven Esme Cullen and I will allow you release now." Carlisle placed Esme back onto her feet and guided her over to the bed. "Lie down and open your legs as wide as you can to show your compliance..."


	7. Chapter 7 Let Go, Now

A/N

Oh Esme you lucky, lucky girl. I am not jealous though as you belong together for always...

Thankyou for following my first story and I am sad to finish it. However, I know Esme has plans on her mind for how she wants their relationship to develop as she is more confident to ask Carlisle now what she needs...Carlisle may have created a little monster. Hehehe

(WARNING there is spanking, bdsm and anal play. I really hope Heaven will take a sinner, if not I am screwed.) Therefore, please do not read if this type of story is not your cup of tea.

I do not own anything Twilight related. Oh how I wish I did.

Have a nice day in the clouds; it is where I spend most my working day.

**Let Go, Now**

Once positioned on the bed, Carlisle placed his hands either side of Esme's shoulders and began kissing her; exploring his mate's expectant mouth. He knew Esme could not hold out for much longer, therefore reluctantly he began to pull away to move down her quivering body. Esme wanted him to remain close and nipped Carlisle's bottom lip in protest. He was a little stunned as he chewed his stinging bite, realising that his mate still makes him feel fragile and powerful concurrently.

Standing up straight at the edge of the bed he grabbed Esme's hips and pulled her towards him. "No biting, you wicked girl." Carlisle growled playfully and got down on his knees, pulling Esme up into a sitting position. The inseparable link they shared was entwined as they faced each other, lips almost touching as they watched the other closely. "I love you Esme Cullen, in thought and word and deed, forever." Carlisle gently pushed Esme back down on the bed; taking her hands he put them above her head with the whispered instruction not to move them.

Carlisle removed his robe before leaning over Esme. He began to leave tender kisses on her neck as she moved her head to the side. While he kissed her body, Carlisle's fingers found Esme's private little nook and began to make circles over the bud and tap it gently. "Be still Esme." As he did this he kissed under Esme's breast and over her rib cage. Taking the underneath of Esme's left breast in his mouth, Carlisle sucked and nipped at the flesh.

Carlisle's thumb remained on his mate's nook as two fingers went deep inside. Esme's senses were on high alert and she began to shudder with all the diverse emotions that were overwhelming her. Remaining still was almost too much and whimpers were commencing from her parted mouth. Her husband's touch became too sensitive and she had a sudden urge to push his hand away. "Let go now, Esme." He whispered as he drove his fingers deeper inside and pressed her bud firmly with his thumb.

Carlisle's quiet command opened up the flood gates and Esme let go. As she did this she felt a sudden sharp sting as Carlisle bit harder on her breast. This only heightened Esme's senses to a deeper place and she gave an animalistic scream. Esme lay still again, stunned at the intensity of the orgasm. Relief, bliss and completeness filled her space.

It was sometime before Esme became aware of her surroundings and realised that Carlisle had covered her now with a blanket. A very human gesture and Esme felt loved and very tired as if she could sleep for a hundred years.

Becoming more aware, Esme reached down to remove the plug, yet was alarmed to realise it was already gone. _'It must have fallen out during my orgasm. How utterly embarrassing.'_ Esme thought and then wondered if Carlisle would spank her again for not waiting to be told if she could remove it. The tingling began again at the very thought and she was so glad that there was no one around to hear her naughty feelings.

Esme let her mind wonder to Forbidden Fruits, an image of Carlisle in one of the private dungeons restrained to the wall, naked and bound while he waits for his whipping made Esme orgasm again this time without touching. Esme was still shuddering when Carlisle entered the room and smiled at his wife and her insatiable appetite. He gave a polite cough and then crossed his arms and did his best stern expression and raised eyebrow, just for effect.

Esme looked at Carlisle with wide eyes and then smiled sheepishly. "My hands have not moved position my love. It would be unfair to punish me for what goes on in my own head. Permission to move?" Esme asked sweetly keeping her eyes locked on Carlisle and occasionally moving down to his very erect member. Carlisle nodded, Esme removed the blanket and turned away getting onto her knees; head down on the soft quilt, she was taken by Carlisle's scent and she felt weak. Esme became very still and waited.

Carlisle was transfixed by the beauty of his wife. He watched as she took her position to be mounted and it was now his turn to be floored and amazed by her. He knew his Esme needed this last emblematic act of truly submitting and he did too. Carlisle climbed onto the bed and pulled Esme's hips higher up as he had done before when inserting the plug. He used one arm to keep her still and steady. He rubbed Esme with his other hand using her own juice as lubrication as he slid three fingers into her anus and began to stretch the opening; going in circles deep inside. He could feel her about to let go. "No! Esme. Please wait." Carlisle hissed urgently and removed his arm from her waist to deliver an incredibly sharp smack to her sore left bottom cheek.

Carlisle heard Esme's quiet moan and he withdraw his fingers and removed his thumb from her nub. Parting her trembling buttocks he slowly eased himself inside her. He was aware that he was much larger than the plug and because of this he did not rush. Carlisle was nearly inside and was progressing in a slow and steady rhythm; However, Esme had other ideas as she knew she could not hold out for much longer and therefore thrust backwards taking him deep inside roughly. This made Esme gasp from the discomfort of Carlisle's girth and the gratification of being taken so absolutely in this way.

Carlisle moaned softly at the unexpected tight pressure around his own throbbing member and began to move with more speed. He would pull nearly out and quickly go deep once more as he smacked against Esme's bottom with his own trembling body. He began to growl deeply as his own orgasm was mounting. "L- let go. Now!" and they came simultaneously. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme's back and slowly lowered her onto her side, still deep inside. He curled up into her body creating a spoon shape and they slowly began to come back down...

Esme became aware that the sun was rising and her eyes flickered to the clock. She could not believe that she had been lying on the bed unaware for hours. She felt wonderful as if she had awoken from a deep untroubled sleep. Esme grinned and turned to look at her mate. However, he was no longer on the bed. She suddenly felt sad that he was not by her side, and then tingled when she sensed him outside the door.

Carlisle entered the room, already dressed in his work clothes and overcoat. His hair was combed back and still wet from a second shower. "Good morning, my Esme." He gave her the sweetest and loving smile and Esme knew he was her Carlisle and she was whole and very contented. He placed a steaming cup of blood on her bedside table and leaned down to kiss her. "I have to go to work now; I do believe that I shall have very pleasant thoughts indeed today to get me through my shift; until I can return to your side once more." He sucked Esme's bottom lip gently before reluctantly making his way to the door. "Oh and Esme, of course you have my permission to touch." Carlisle smiled and winked at his wife.

"Carlisle" Esme asked sitting up on her smarting behind. "You do understand my love that submitting works both ways. When you need the release and give me the order I will comply. However, my sweet YOU may find the order spoken back at you and I would expect obedience also." Esme picked up her drink and winked at her stunned mate. "Have a wonderful day and you will be in my private thoughts also..."

The End...


End file.
